Bomb (creature)
Bombs are creatures from the Final Fantasy series that have also made occasional appearances as summons. Bombs are often shaped similarly to a fireball with arms and a face, and are capable of self-destructing. They usually have bright yellow eyes and a wicked, toothy grin. Bombs' debut appearance was in Final Fantasy II in the Cave of Mysidia. As an Enemy True to their name, the Bomb's primary method of damage is Self-Destruct, but usually only when its HP is low or after being hit a certain number of times. Before this, though, they are prone to biting, ramming, and casting fire magic. In some games, a few variants of bombs exist that, rather than being attuned to the fire element, have lightning or even ice affinities. A common variant is the Grenade , often gray or blue in color. They are sometimes an ice equivalent of the bomb, however most of the time they are a stronger variant with a more powerful exploder attack. Another variant is the Balloon . A stronger version of the bomb, sometimes appearing as a boss, is the Bomb King or King Bomb , who, like normal bombs, use fire based attacks, albeit stronger. A common feature of this type is the lack of a self-destruct attack, a common element of a bomb and used by most other bombs in the series. They are usually the same color as the basic bomb but slightly darkened. As a Summon The Bomb, while more commonly associated as an enemy type, has made an appearance as a summon from time to time. Just like the enemy, the summon Bomb has a tendency to explode. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II In the Bomb's first appearance in the series, it had four varieties of bomb and tended to travel in groups. Unlike other games, the Bomb is the strongest of the species, and they are weak against Fire, as well as Lightning. Aside from the original, there are four varieties of Bomb in the game: the Balloon, which can be found in Semitt Falls, the Grenades in Snow Cave, and the Mine, which can be found in various locations. The Bomb itself can be found in high-level locations, including the final dungeon. In the ''Dawn of Souls version, the Purobolos also appears in the mysterious cave. In Dissidia 012, Final Fantasy II's Bombs are said to be magical weapons of the Palamecian Empire. ''Final Fantasy III Bombs in ''Final Fantasy III will often use Self-Destruct when at critical HP, to deal massive damage to the party. Regular Bombs are found in Subterranean Lake; Balloons are found in the Molten Cave, and Grenades are found at the Cave of Bahamut. ''Final Fantasy IV Several varieties of Bomb are found throughout ''Final Fantasy IV, and the basic Bomb also appears as a Summon. Any bomb has a small chance of dropping an item which teaches Rydia how to summon the Bomb. When summoned into battle, the Bomb will explode, dealing damage equal to Rydia's HP. It has a casting time of 0, costs 10 MP to cast and has a spell power of 40 in the DS version. Oddly, Bombs themselves cannot drop it in the Game Boy Advance or Nintendo DS version. Bombs are encountered in Mt. Hobs as well as the Gray Bomb and the boss Mom Bomb. Balloons live in the Tower of Babil and Dark Grenades are found on the Red Moon. Lastly, King Bombs and Melt Bombs are exclusive to the Lunar Ruins. Some Bombs, while not weak to Lightning based magic, will instead start a Chain Reaction, blowing up on every enemy left standing. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Bomb returns as a Summon spell for imposter Rydia in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It deals non-elemental damage to an enemy based on her current HP at the cost of 10 MP. *Gray Bomb *Balloon *Dad Bomb ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''The After Years, Bombs are moderately powerful enemies that attack with a regular physical attack and Self-Destruct, dealing damage equal to its remaining HP to one party member. They are not a big threat unless met in groups. Bombs and Gray Bombs appear around the world, and the Bomb Kings can be found in the Depths of the True Moon. Bomb is also a summon in The After Years. It is actually quite powerful, and with an instant cast time and 10 MP cost, Bomb is a very valuable addition to Rydia's spells. In Rydia's Tale, The Eidolons Shackled, Bomb is the strongest ability available to Rydia. When summoned, Bomb deals massive fire damage to a single enemy with its Self-Destruct attack. ''Final Fantasy V ''Final Fantasy V's Bomb enemies use Body Slam as a critical attack, but when they are in a critical, they use Self-Destruct. There are three types of Bomb in this game; the regular Bomb, the Grenade in the Interdimensional Rift, and a group of Purobolos act as a sub-boss in the Walse Meteor Crash Site. The player can learn the blue magic spell Self-Destruct from a bomb. The earliest point in which a player encounters a bomb in the game is near Jachol. ''Final Fantasy VI Bomb only attacks with Blaze, which is a strong fire-Elemental spell. If it is ever hit and does not die, it counters with Self-Destruct, which can be learned as a Lore by Strago. Three species of Bomb appear in ''Final Fantasy VI; the regular Bomb, the Balloon, and the Grenade. ''Final Fantasy VII Bombs in ''Final Fantasy VII attack in packs, and when attacked, they expand. When attacked three times they explode, heavily damaging their target. It is best to attack them with the party's strongest magic and kill them before they can explode. Regular Bombs can be found in Mt. Corel, most frequently on the large railway bridge leading up to Corel itself, and Grenades can be found in the Whirlwind Maze. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Before Crisis, the Turks can battle Bombs, Grenades, and Ice Bomb. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Both Bombs and Grenades are found as enemies in ''Crisis Core. A special variety can be found as part of the "7 Wonders of Nibelheim"; specifically a Touchy Bomb, Remedy Bomb, and Gray Bomb. Defeating them nets the player a gold shard. Sometimes when the player attacks them, they grow bigger. *Balloon *Bomb *Destroyer *Detonator *Experiment No. 120 *Explosive *Gray Bomb *Grenade *Mine *Remedy Bomb *S Mine *Steam Engine *Touchy Bomb *Trap *Volcano ''Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII is the only game to date with only one species of Bomb, although it is worth noting that enemies level with the player, making it more unnecessary to add extra varieties. This Bomb will grow as it receives physical or magical damage. Each growth increases its Str and Mag stats twofold. The final move is then Suicide, a move that deals damage equal to twice as much health as the Bomb has upon using it. It can be encountered in several locations, most notably inside the Fire Cavern near Balamb Garden. ''Final Fantasy IX The most prominent appearance of a bomb is during an early battle when Steiner is trying to keep the Tantalus Theater Troupe from kidnapping Princess Garnet. A bomb shot at the ''Prima Vista slowly grows behind Steiner, not taking part in the battle itself except to explode after Steiner has taken sufficient damage, thus ending the battle. Again, the normal Bomb enemy can be found in various locations, and the Grenade can be found in Mount Gulug. ''Final Fantasy X The Bomb is a fiend encountered in various areas in Spira, the first on the Mi'ihen Highroad. Like its predecessors from earlier games, after each attack Bomb will grow larger in size and after the third growth (if it has not been killed), will explode above the last player that struck it, usually causing enough damage to KO them; this can be avoided with NulBlaze. Grenades are found at Mt. Gagazet, Puroboros in the Omega Ruins, and the Bomb King is a Monster Arena creation. Bomb enemies have the unique trait that they drop weapons that inflict an eighth more damage than the norm, with a damage factor of 18 instead of the 16 used for all other weapons dropped in the game. There is no indication on the dropped weapons that this is the case, therefore making it difficult to establish which weapons have the bonuses. Final Fantasy X-2 An easy enemy that can be defeated quickly with any Ice or Water spell. Any Accessory that contains Waterstrike or Icestrike would also work. It is best to try and defeat it in one blow to avoid its explosion. Bombs, Detonators and Volcanoes are the species of Bomb in ''Final Fantasy X-2. ;Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Bombs are a genus of the Arcana family as well as being a very low level incarnation with the same name. The creature known as "Bomb" is between level 8 and 10 and spawns in East and West Ronfaure, but other bombs in the family grow to be quite powerful, and potentially quite large (Level 80+). Oddly enough, though the common Bomb enemy in other iterations of the series are typically susceptible to either the Ice or Water element, Bombs in ''Final Fantasy XI are actually weak to the Fire element (the notion perhaps being that the threat of the gas within Bombs igniting is a more prevalent threat to it than being extinguished). They also exist three other Bomb-like enemies that are distinct enough to be considered different families. One is the Cluster, which is a trio of small bombs that have a few different abilities, but share a bomb's tendency to self-destruct in magnificent fashion. Two other known varieties include Snolls, icy bombs inhabiting far north, and the Djinn, dark-elemental bombs sighted during the Crystal War. ''Final Fantasy XII Bombs return in ''Final Fantasy XII as a much larger species including an optional boss called King Bomb. In addition to this, the lowest level Hand-Bomb weapon, Hornito, has the appearance of a bomb. The Bomb is docile until attacked, or until magic is cast by the player nearby. Bombs can also grow bigger when attacked by any weapon. All bombs absorbs Fire damage and weak to Water except for Purobolos, which absorbs Dark and weak to Holy instead. All the Bombs in Final Fantasy XII has visible fuse, and their core is also visible whenever they open their mouth. *Bomb - in Barheim Passage and the Salikawood. *Balloon - in the Stilshrine of Miriam. *Purobolos - in the Pharos at Ridorana's Third Ascent. *Grenade - in the Zertinan Caverns. *Mom Bomb - in the Great Crystal. *King Bomb (Boss) - in the Salikawood. *Pineapple (Rare) - in the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. *Bombshell (Rare) - in the Lhusu Mines. *Matriarch Bomb (Rare) - in the Stilshrine of Miriam. *Megabomb (Rare) - in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Bomb and King Bomb appear as both a race of enemies and a summon. The Bomb is the Rank I Fire Flying Esper and costs 10 Affinity to summon. Its normal attack, ''Bomb Blast, deals fire damage to one foe, while its special attack, Self-destruct, deals heavy damage to all surrounding enemies but kills the Bomb in the process. ''Final Fantasy XIII Bombs have changed significantly for the series, now appearing as a multicolored polyhedron, though they take a more traditional form as they attack, which fills their HP towards full, since the higher their health the more of their 'spines' that appear. Once their health is full, they attempt to Self-Destruct. While the Bomb's appearance was overhauled in the final version of the game, there is concept artwork for an alternate Bomb design more closely fitting its previous incarnations. *Bomb *Circuitron *Cryohedron Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bombs return as mechanical monsters that self-destruct once their HP is full. As well as the fire-elemental Bomb, the lightning-elemental Circuitron and the ice-elemental Cryohedron, four new species are available: the Cloudburst, which is also ice-elemental, the Tempest with the affinity of wind, and the non-elemental Debris and Grenade. All bomb-types can be recruited into the player party as monster Ravagers. They are notable for being the only species to have access to the Fel auto-abilities, which further boosts damage against enemies with a weakness to a particular element. They are also adept magic casters, being able to execute a full ATB bar of magic commands quicker than any other monster or character in the game. Final Fantasy XIV Bombs returned to the classic design, and are mainly seen on some of the game's dungeons. They use a variety of Fire based spells and may self destruct at any moment without warning, a dangerous move even for higher leveled players as they have a high HP. Known variations are the Fire Bomb, the Gas Bomb and the Balloon. Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, units caught in a bomb's self-destruct become afflicted with the Oil debuff. They come in several other varieties: Grenade and Exploder. Bombs are floating fiery monsters. They are of the Fire element are thus are weak to Water and have a resistance to Ice, and are immune to Earth-based attacks because of their levitation. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The bombs in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are both a race, and a member of that race. Bombs are flaming creatures that can self-destruct to do massive damage. Being of the Fire element, they are weak to Ice and Water based attacks.The other member of the bomb race is the Grenade, which is blue and absorbs ice instead of fire, and is weak against fire instead of ice. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bombs and Grenades appear again in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. They are gaseous globes of flame and have access to the deadly Self-Destruct skill. Both are of the Fire element in this game, though only the bomb learns Self-Destruct. ''Crystal Defenders Bombs appears as the first airborne wave in the game, appearing in the W1. Fortress Bombs appear in a CG test render, chained on a mace to be used as a weapon. Due to the lack of size reference, it is currently unknown if the bombs are very small or the mace very huge. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles It is not an aggressive enemy and can easily be defeated with Blizzard spells.There are three type of bombs: Bomb, Ice Bomb, and Thunder Bomb. Unlike most bombs, these enemies explode after being knocked out. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bombs appear in many dungeons. When they receive a certain amount of damage, they begin to blink. The blinking begins to speed up and if not killed before it stops, they explode taking a huge chunk of HP from players around it. There are seven type of bombs: *Bomb *Ice Bomb *Thunder Bomb *Sister Bomb *Father Bomb *Boss Bomb *Mother Bomb Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bombs are floating, volatile enemies that can cast elemental magic and explode when at low HP, dealing massive damage to surrounding units. There are three different types: *Bomb *Ice Bomb *Thunder Bomb Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Bombs first appear in the Lett Highgrounds and make numerous appearances thereafter. Though there are several different types of bombs, they can all be dispatched in similar ways; the first way being to destroy them using the same method used to destroy most other enemies (like in most other games, they will explode after having taken so much damage); however, the second and most efficient way to dispatch bombs is to hit them with a barrel of gunpowder. *Claymore *Cluster *Pineapple ''Final Fantasy Dimensions The Bomb appears as a regular enemy encountered on Mount Lux. The bomb featured in Final Fantasy Dimensions has a similar appearance to it's incarnations in the older Final Fantasy games and attacks using Physical Attacks, Fire and Self-Destruct. Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Bomb' appears in Dissidia as a summon. A short time after it is summoned, it Self-Destructs and both characters lose bravery equal to the summoner's bravery. If the opponent has less bravery than the summoner when the bomb explodes, break is inflicted. If the summoner is in Break status when the bomb explodes, the effect will miss. Bomb can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey IV storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bomb returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 20 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bombs appear as enemies in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Their CollectaCard erroneously credits their first appearance to the original Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Bombs appear as enemies encountered in the Monastery Mountains location. Like all common enemies, they are instantly defeated when encountered. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Bomb appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy on the Bridge of Moore. It uses Slap and drops the High Mage Staff. It's also release by the Beastmaster to attack the enemies. ''Chocobo Racing Bombs appear as semaphores at the beginning of any races. When the three bombs are fully illuminated, the race starts. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The bomb also appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales The Bombs are a fire element card, and have six cards under their name. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Bomb comes in a few varieties in this game. They all behave the same, with normal speed and identical attacks. Bombs are able to boost their Attack stats to try to kill Chocobo, or Self-Destruct in a last-ditch effort, which denies Chocobo the chance to earn experience from them. Dice de Chocobo Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable The bomb appears as a spontaneous scenery element in the Bowser Castle from the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is mainly because Square Enix developed the game. The bomb appears and self-destructs in order to burn the players. ''Lord of Vermilion III A Bomb appears as a card in the card game Lord of Vermilion III. Kingdom Hearts Bombs were used as a Gummi Ship model in the original ''Kingdom Hearts game. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a bomb design is seen on Lea's Frisbee. When Sora uses Valor or Master drive forms in Halloween Town, his mask transforms into a Bomb (half a bomb for Master form). The Darkball of the original Kingdom Hearts bears strong resemblances to the Bomb of the Final Fantasy series, as a flying spherical being, with eyes and a jagged opening which resembles a mouth. It also has an attack that changes its size, much like how the Bomb enemies of the Final Fantasy series expand. Gallery de:Bomber it:Piros ja:ボム Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons